criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Divoff
|birthplace = San Tomé, Venezuela |family = Raissa Danilova |yearsactive = 1983-present }} Andrew Daniel Divoff is an Venezuelan actor best known for his role as Mikhail Banunin in the hit drama series Lost. Biography Divoff was born on July 2, 1955, in San Tomé, Venezuela. Little is known about his past, including the names of his parents, where he went to school, and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that, before moving to the United States, he had previously spent time in Vilassar de Mar. Divoff got his first on-screen role in 1983 when he was cast as a crew-member in the drama Strangers Kiss. Divoff got his first major role in 1990 when he was cast as biker Richard "Cherry" Ganz in the buddy-cop film Another 48 Hrs. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as The Blacklist, Colony, The Hunt for Red October, Lost, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Leverage, Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Divoff portrayed the father of the Alabama Romani Family in the Season Four episode "Bloodline". Filmography *Colony (2017) - Ambassador King *Pretty Fine Things (2016) - Dr. Murray *The Blacklist (2015-2016) - Karakurt (5 episodes) *The Strain (2014) - Peter Bishop *Bad Ass 2: Bad Asses (2014) - Leandro Herrera *Immigrant (2013) - Tolik *Nikita (2013) - Amon Krieg *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Lev Kravchenko (voice) *Night of the Living Dead 3D: Re-Animation (2012) - Gerald Tovar, Jr. *Slip & Fall (2011) - Dean Dickman *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Lev Kratvchenko (voice) *The Dead Matter (2010) - Vellich *Magic Man (2010) - Rudolph Treadwell *The Good Guys (2010) - Pedro *Lost (2006-2010) - Mikhail Bakunin (8 episodes) *Shadows in Paradise (2010) - Lt. Stronach *Ballistica (2009) - Dragomir *CSI: Miami (2008-2009) - Ivan Sarnoff (4 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Bloodline" (2009) TV episode - Dad *Leverage (2009) - Sergei *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2008) - Andre Bushido *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - General Nicolai Krukov *Burn Notice (2008) - Ivan *Boston Strangler: The Untold Story (2008) - John Marsden *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) - Russian Soldier *Lost: Via Domus (2008) - Mikhail Bakunin (voice) *The Rage (2007) - Dr. Viktor Vasilienko *Treasure Raiders (2007) - Cronin *Chicago Massacre: Richard Speck (2007) - Jack Whitaker *The Unit (2006) - The Major *American Dreamz (2006) - Chinese Translator *Forbidden Warrior (2005) - Ujis-Aka *Alias (2005) - Lucien Nisard (2 episodes) *JAG (2002-2005) - Colonel Fadil Najjar/Russian Captain (2 episodes) *Sharkskin 6 (2005) - Eddie *Dr. Rage (2005) - Dr. Timothy Straun *Moscow Heat (2004) - Uzhton (credited as Endryu Divoff) *The Librarians (2003) - Marcos *Dracula (2002) - Doctor (uncredited) *The Agency (2001) - Colonel Grachev *Down 'n Dirty (2001) - Jimmy *UC: Undercover (2001) - Martin Ritger *Blue Hill Avenue (2001) - Detective Tyler *Knight Club (2001) - Krukov *The Rage Within (2001) - Shane *Walker, Texas Ranger (1995-2000) - Alberto Cardoza/Rudy Mendoza/Carlos Darius (3 episodes) *Nash Bridges (1997-2000) - Blackbeard/Carl Dugan (2 episodes) *Faust (2000) - M *Lockdown (2000) - Perez (uncredited) *Stealth Fighter (1999) - Roberto Menendez *Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999) - The Djinn/Nathaniel Demerest *Killers in the House (1998) - Delaney Breckett *Martial Law (1998) - Luther Fallon *Captured (1998) - Robert Breed *Acapulco H.E.A.T. (1998) - The Raven (2 episodes) *Crossfire (1998) - Dekova *Conan (1997) - General Goroth (2 episodes) *Wishmaster (1997) - The Djinn/Nathaniel Demerest *Touch Me (1997) - Dr. Vachenko (the Director) (credited as Andy Divoff) *Air Force One (1997) - Boris Bazylev *Blast (1997) - Omodo *EZ Streets (1996-1997) - Andre 'Frenchie' Desormeaux (3 episodes) *Tarzan: The Epic Adventures (1996) - Nicholai Rokoff *Nemesis 4: Death Angel (1996) - Bernardo *Highlander (1992-1996) - Gavriel Larca/Bryan Slade (2 episodes) *Tarzan: The Epic Adventures (1996) - Nicholai Rokoff (2 episodes) *Screen Two (1996) - Romachenko *For Which He Stands (1996) - Paulo *Oblivion 2: Backlash (1996) - Jaggar/Einstein *Adrenalin: Fear the Rush (1996) - Sterns *The Random Factor (1995) - Jake Anders *Magic Island (1995) - Blackbeard *Xtro 3: Watch the Skies (1995) - Captain Fetterman *The Stranger (1995) - Angel *A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) - Mendoza *Hong Kong 97 (1994) - Malcolm Goodchild *Oblivion (1994) - Redeye/Einstein *Dangerous Touch (1994) - Johnnie *The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1993) - Blackbeard LaCutte *Running Cool (1993) - Bone *Extreme Justice (1993) - Angel *Interceptor (1992) - Captain Christopher Winfield *Back in the U.S.S.R. (1992) - Dimitro *Toy Soldiers (1991) - Luis Cali *Graveyard Shift (1990) - Danson *Another 48 Hrs. (1990) - Richard 'Cherry' Ganz *An American Summer (1990) - Dode *The Hunt for Red October (1990) - Andrei Amalric *Fear Stalk (1989) - Man *Breaking Point (1989) - Aide *Out on the Edge (1989) - Luke *Heartbeat (1989) - Yuri *Thirtysomething (1989) - Limo Driver *Mac and Me (1988) - Policeman #2 *Hooperman (1987) - Unknown Character *Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1986-1987) - Russian Soldier (3 episodes) *Matlock (1987) - Federal Agent *MacGyver (1987) - Russian Guard *The A-Team (1986) - Unknown Character (2 episodes) *The Twilight Zone (1986) - Vladimir (segment "Red Snow") *Neon Maniacs (1986) - Doc *Misfits of Science (1986) - Guard *Strangers Kiss (1983) - Crew External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors